1. Technical Field
This invention relates to hats and, more particularly, to a combined solar powered fan and hat arrangement for maximizing airflow through the hat.
2. Prior Art
Many sports fans have experienced the enjoyment of watching an outdoor sporting event while suffering the effects of high heat and humidity. In an attempt to overcome this problem, various hats or caps have been designed to include fans powered by a motor. The power source for the motor of the fan has included either solar power, electric battery power, or the choice of using either solar power or electric battery power. These hats include two separate components, with the power source usually being on top or inside the hat and with the fan usually located in the top or the brim of the hat.
In such a design, the air flow created by the fan is directed at the wearer's face. Although this design may relieve the person to a certain extent, and prevent sweat from running into their eyes, it is not the most optimal design for a maximal cooling effect. It is well known that the most amount of heat loss occurs through a person's head, in the region where one's hair is located. For this reason, runners are advised not to wear a hat when running because the heat generated by their bodies can not escape from under the hat, which may lead to excessive sweating and subsequently, heat exhaustion or heat-stroke. A more optimal direction of airflow would thus be across the top of a person's head.
Another shortcoming of many hats with solar powered fans incorporated therewith is the fan itself. Such fans are usually of a flimsy plastic design that is not sufficient for creating a significant amount of airflow over an extended period of time. Furthermore, the blades of the fans tend to be easily bent or broken, thus rendering the cooling means ineffective or useless. Thus, a more powerful and structurally rigid fan, such as those used for cooling the interior of computer towers, is desirable.
Accordingly, a need remains for a combined solar powered fan and hat arrangement for maximizing airflow through the hat in order to overcome the above-noted shortcomings. The present invention satisfies such a need by providing a combined solar powered fan and hat that is comfortable to use in many situations, novel in design, and reasonably priced. When the fan is activated, a cooling sensation is provided that travels throughout the user's body, thus, not only cooling their head and face. Such a combined fan and hat allows the wearer to engage in various outdoor activities, such as watching sports, going to the beach, working in the garden or outdoors etc., for longer periods of time. In addition, the combined hat and solar powered fan reduces the incidence of heat exhaustion, heat stroke, and skin cancer originating on the sensitive skin of one's face.